


we’re some kind of royalty (you and me)

by lost_n_stereo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: College AU, F/M, Library AU, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_n_stereo/pseuds/lost_n_stereo
Summary: The funny thing is, it’s not even her looks that cause him to stare. It’s the fact that every Tuesday and Thursday, like clockwork, she falls asleep at her table. Right in the middle of the library he works at, stacks of textbooks surrounding her. She just drops her head right there on her open notebook and sleeps.Bellamy finds himself mildly obsessed with the blonde girl that always falls asleep reading in the library he works at.





	

Every Tuesday and Thursday, like clockwork, he watches her.

Not in a creepy way, of course. It’s just kind of hard to miss her, blonde hair wild and unruly, wrapped up in a messy knot on the top of her head. Always in yoga pants and a BU hoodie or sweatshirt, sometimes hanging off one shoulder while she chews on a pencil or drinks from an oversized coffee tumbler.

She’s gorgeous, in a word.

The funny thing is, it’s not even her looks that cause him to stare. It’s the fact that every Tuesday and Thursday, like clockwork, she falls asleep at her table. Right in the middle of the library he works at, stacks of textbooks surrounding her. She just drops her head right there on her open notebook and sleeps.

He thinks she’s premed, judging by her textbooks, and if it were anyone else he’d promptly wake them up (nicely of course, he’s not an asshole) and let them know that the library is not a motel. But there’s something about her that stops him every time he thinks about doing it.

For one thing, she’s younger than him, probably a sophomore, and she’s obviously taking a heavy course load. He remembers his first couple of years here, how stressful it was and he’s a history major, which isn’t easy but it’s certainly never tired him out so much that he had to catch naps in public places.

Unable to help himself, he starts to look forward to those days that he knows she’s going to come in.

One Thursday, when he’s behind the desk and checking books back into the system and completely in the zone, he hears a little throat clearing noise that makes his eyes shoot up.

“Sorry,” she says with a smile. “I don’t mean to bother you but can you check and see if this book is here?”

He nods a little harder than he means to and his glasses fall slightly down his nose. He reddens a little when she chuckles. “You didn’t bother me,” he says, looking down at the paper she slides forward instead of at her.

“I’m Clarke,” she tells him as he types in the long ass title of the book she’s looking for.

“Bellamy,” he says as the screen loads. “So you’re premed, I’m guessing?”

Clarke laughs and nods over towards the giant stack of books at her usual table. “How’d you guess?”

“Just observant, I suppose.” He winks at her before telling her where she can find the book she’s missing. She thanks him and takes off in its direction, her grey heather sweatshirt hitting just above her ass and he has to force himself to not watch her walk away.

She can’t be much older than his sister and the thought of someone his age checking his sister out makes him want to put a fist through a wall so he’s not going to be that creepy upperclassmen that checks out the younger girls.

Clarke gives him a brilliant smile, all pretty pink lips and straight white teeth, when she walks back to her table with the 700 page textbook in her hands.

He tries really hard not to grin back like an idiot but he’s almost positive he fails.

***  
Tuesday she brings him a coffee.

“For your help the other day,” she explains as she slides the paper cup across the front desk.

Bellamy chuckles. “Thanks but you do realize that’s kinda my job, right? And by kinda I mean it _is_ my job.”

Clarke just shrugs and throws him a wink before heading to her usual table.

He brings her a chocolate chip muffin on Thursday, because he’s seen her with them a few times so he knows she likes them. She shows up at six o’clock on the dot every day she comes so at 5:55 he places the muffin on a napkin from the snack shop and waits.

He watches her face go from confused to knowing in a matter of seconds and she’s smiling wide when she looks over at him.

“You?” She mouths, pointing to the muffin, and he nods. “Thank you.”

He mouths back, “You’re welcome” before sitting down at his computer. It’s hard to keep the smile off his face for the rest of the day.

***

They go back and forth every Tuesday and Thursday.

It’s almost always food of some kind. Coffee or cookies, homemade brownies (hers) or leftover ceviche (his). One day she leaves a DVD copy of The Outsiders because in one of their few conversations he mentioned that he’d never seen it and she had practically thrown her biology book at him.

She stills falls asleep every single time, usually around nine when she’s put in a solid three hours of studying and she’s hanging on by a thread.

One Saturday he’s passing by one of those teen accessory stores in the mall and sees something that makes him laugh out loud. He probably looks like a creep walking into a store that sells stuffed animal keychains and earrings shaped like ice cream cones but if he doesn’t buy this he is going to regret it forever.

He’s never been more excited for a Tuesday before.

***

She’s cracking up when she walks up to his desk.

“What is this?”

Bellamy laughs out loud when she dangles it from one finger by the black satin strap. “It’s an eye mask.”

Clarke snorts. “I can see that,” she says slowly, as if he’s a moron. “But _why_ did you buy me an eye mask?”

“Because you always fall asleep,” he repeats in the same tone. “Thought these bright fluorescent lights might be a little harsh when you’re trying to catch up on some zzz’s.”

Clarke’s eyes crinkle a little when she smiles. “Noticed that, hmm?”

Bellamy shrugs and leans forward on the counter so they are almost nose to nose. “It’s a little hard not to notice you, Clarke.”

Her eyes flick up and down over his face, from his eyes to his lips and then back up again. “Is that so?”

He barely has a chance to nod before she’s leaning over the desk and pressing her lips against his, just once quickly. “Wanna go for coffee after I study?”

“Need a pick me up after all that sleep?” he jokes and she pokes him in his chest with her pointer finger.

“Something like that.”

He’s grinning when he grabs her by the strings of her pink BU hoodie so he can give her one more quick kiss. “I’ll meet you here after your study nap.”

“Shut up.”

Bellamy laughs to himself when at ten minutes to nine Clarke pulls her new _Shh….The Princess Is Sleeping_ eye mask on over her eyes without even looking at him first and rests her head on her folded arms.

Twenty minutes later she’s yawning and packing up her stuff before heading in his direction.

“Short nap,” he says playfully when she heaves her bag up onto her shoulder.

Clarke gives him one of her brilliant smiles again. “Hard to sleep when you’re excited for something.”

She holds out one of her hands and he slides his fingers into hers as they walk out of the library.

***  
She buys them matching eye masks for their six month anniversary.

“King and Queen?” He says when he holds each in his hand. “Which one’s for you and which is for me?”

Clarke throws her head back, her laughter bright and contagious. “You’re such a smart ass,” she chides as she takes the Queen from him and sets it on the nightstand on the right side of his bed. It quickly became _her side_ after he got his apartment two months ago.

He hasn’t gotten the nerve to ask her to move with him yet but he’s getting there.

“So I’m your king, hmm?” He drags her over to him so he’s sitting at the end of the bed and she’s straddling his legs.

“You are,” she nods and drops a kiss on the tip of his nose. “And I better be your fucking queen.”

Bellamy kisses his way from her shoulder to her chin before capturing her bottom lip with both of his and tugging.

“You most definitely are.”

Later, when her body is wrapped around his and the only thing she’s wearing is her Queen eye mask, he thinks of how damn lucky he is that she chose him to be her king.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to iammeaday on Tumblr for the prompt! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
